


Never Give Up

by ZDcookie_996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Kimi trying to be a supportive friend, Plans For The Future, Post Spanish Grand Prix 2020, Seb is fed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Seb is thinking about whether or not to walk away from Ferrari, cue Kimi who tells him to never give up.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Never Give Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Don't know if you can tell but I'm delaying writing installments for other series but I promise I will eventually get them written. For now, here is Seb and Kimi post Spain talking about the future. I'll be completely honest and say I can't wait for the day where Seb actually leaves Ferrari because everything is currently a mess and I'm trying to decide as to what Ferrari are playing at with strategies etc but everyone will have their own opinion on this. Also want to make the note that we can't tell what is going on in Seb's head but I wouldn't be surprised if he is fed up with the team already. Apologies for the mess that is this little story but the mind is just all over the place at the minute. Hope you all enjoy and take care!

Seb left the debrief before anyone else on the team. He was so close to just walking away from F1 but he didn’t want people to see him as a weak man who had been beaten by Ferrari. 

He was just done.

He couldn’t think properly anymore.

Nowadays it was about getting through the race weekend but it was proving more difficult during each race.

He had no idea when it would all end but he knew that all he wanted was a car that could drive, that could challenge his rivals and most importantly win.

Was that too much to ask?

He was surprised and in some ways not surprised when he saw Kimi hiding in the corner of his driver’s room. He was kind of glad that neither Antti nor Britta were around to tell of Kimi for breaking the bubble.

“What are you doing here?” Asked Seb wearily.

“You did good today.” Said Kimi quietly.

Seb scoffed then folded his arms across his chest.

“Yeah, another race strategy mucked up.” He grumbled.

“At least you got points.” Muttered Kimi.

Seb sighed sadly and uncrossed his arms as Kimi stood up to make his way to the door.

“Kimi, I’m sorry.”

The German grabbed Kimi’s arm and the older man stopped to look into his eyes. Seb regretted his words because Alfa Romeo had been struggling this season and the Finn had yet to score a point.

“I know things aren’t great but there will be a time where you won’t have to worry about racing or any team.” Kimi said softly.

“What if I want to walk away, what if I’m sick of everything?” Questioned Seb as he let go of Kimi’s arm.

“What’s stopping you?”

Seb looked into Kimi’s eyes then looked away.

“I can’t wait for this season to be over.” He said honestly.

Kimi snorted.

“Don’t we all. Everyone knows that Lewis will win.”

Seb ran a hand through his hair and walked away from Kimi.

“Seb?”

The German turned back round.

“I’m not ready to leave yet, no matter what people say.” He said, determined.

“You don’t have to.” Replied Kimi.

“What are you going to do?”

Kimi blinked at the random question.

“I don’t know yet.” He shrugged.

Seb shook his head sadly.

“You can’t give up, Kimi.”

“It’s not giving up, you’re not giving up.”

Seb sighed.

Kimi walked towards the door and reached into his trouser pocket for his mask and looked up at Seb.

“Remember, Seb. You might not be in control of that car but you are in control of your career and future. Don’t let anyone else tell you any different and don’t give up.” He said firmly.

Seb nodded and gave him a weak smile.

Kimi stayed silent and put on his mask before he left Seb alone with his thoughts.

Seb slumped down into one of the seats. He could only hope that Spa would be better and yet there was something in the back of his mind telling him that nothing would be normal or alright until he left Ferrari.

He couldn’t wait for that day to come.


End file.
